Vous êtes cordialement invités
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Vous êtes cordialement invités à la pendaison de crémaillère de Messieurs Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini…Les armes tranchantes et objets contondants devront être laissés à l'entrée


**Titre :** Vous êtes cordialement invités à la pendaison de crémaillère de Messieurs Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini…Les armes tranchantes et objets contondants devront être laissés à l'entrée.

**Prompt :** - Blaise/Ron : Comment est-ce que l'on gère un quotidien, quand on a un troupeau de Griffindors et une troupe de Slytherins comme proches ?

**Personnages :** Ron et Blaise, principalement. Mais on entendra parler de Draco, Hermione, Ms Zabini, Lucius, Narcissa, Adrian, Pansy, Ginny, Percy…

**Rating : **PG

1618 mots.

_**Vous êtes cordialement invités à la pendaison de crémaillère de Messieurs Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini… Les armes tranchantes et autres objets contondants devront être laissés à l'entrée.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

« Il va y avoir des morts. _Il va y avoir des morts_, gémissait Ron, tout en boutonnant sa chemise. Harry va noyer Goyle dans le punch, ou alors Malfoy va encore bêtement chercher à battre Hermione sur un vague point obscur de déclinaison latine ou c'est elle qui va l'attaquer sur la meilleure façon de touiller je ne sais quelle potion totalement immonde et encore plus totalement obscure, sauf des maniaques dans leur genre, et il y aura des entrailles plein notre salon au nom de la connaissance1, ou ta mère va tenter de décrocher mon patron comme mari numéro 8…

—Numéro 92.

—…et je serai viré après, par son successeur, pour avoir mis la vie de Kingsley en danger !

—Mère a promis de bien se tenir. De toute façon, je crois qu'elle viserait plutôt Oncle Lucius. Depuis que Tante Narcissa s'est enfuie avec le Professeur Snape, il est devenu un des partis sorciers les plus intéressants. Surtout qu'il ne veut pas d'héritier, il a déjà Draco, et Mère refuserait de mettre sa taille de guêpe en danger, elle me reproche encore assez le temps nécessaire pour la récupérer après moi.

—Génial, alors Kingsley va vivre mais Malfoy voudra ma tête sur un plateau d'argent pour avoir causé la mort de son Mangemort de paternel.

—Aucun risque, mon chéri. L'argent, ça fait beaucoup trop peuple pour les Malfoy !

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi je vis avec un type aussi sarcastique, déjà ?

—Parce que tu as un goût _très_ sûr en matière d'homme. Surtout depuis que tu t'es débarrassé de Smith pour moi. Et maintenant, si on cherchait un moyen de te détendre un peu avant l'arrivée de la troupe de babouins agités que sont tes amis, et surtout avant de devoir jouer les arbitres entre eu et les exquis sociopathes que sont les miens ?

—Je doute que même une demi-bouteille de vin elfe puisse me détendre, sincèrement. Je ne serai plus jamais détendu, et je mourrai d'avoir les nerfs en pelote avant 40 ans ! Dans d'atroces souffrances, même ! Mais je reviendrai hanter nos amis, ça leur apprendra, à cette bande de gougnafiers. D'ailleurs, même ce truc très, très louche que George ne fume jamais en présence de nos parents ne me détendrait pas !

—Pas exactement à ça que je pensais.

—Blaise ! Enlève tes mains. On n'a vraiment pas le temps… Et elles sont _glacées_ !

—C'est pour mieux vous rafraîchir, mon cher.

—….Oh, et puis zut, ils seront tous à la bourre, de toute façon. »

****************** RW & BZ ******************

« Tes amis sont des psychopathes, tous, et Blondinet est le pire d'entre eux.» commenta factuellement Ron. A côté du buffet, Draco Malfoy s'était retranché derrière une assiette de salade de chou rouge et foudroyait du regard, petite veine palpitant à côté de l'œil gauche comprise, tout Gryffondor approchant à moins de six mètres de sa blonde personne. D'après ce qu'on comprenait à son grommellement perpétuel, il craignait les virus moldus. Encore un Sang-pur qui avait trop écouté son Papounet. 3…C'était un hymne à son affection pour Blaise qu'il soit venu ce soir, né-moldus dans les parages ou pas, mais ce premier geste de courageux n'empêchait qu'il pensait apparemment périr de maladies honteuses attrapées en respirant le même air que cette armada d'origine non-magique.

« Les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus. » répondit Blaise du tac au tac, surveillant du coin de l'œil Seamus Finnigan, avec un méchant coup dans l'aile, qui draguait les jumelles Patil avec la délicatesse charmante et la poésie pleine de distinction d'un bison en rut. Il cacha son sourire dans son verre de jus de fruits4 quand Padma planta son talon aiguille dans le pied du sorcier irlandais. Seamus et les multiples sorcières l'envoyant balader avec originalité, et parfois avec violence, était un motif d'émerveillement toujours renouvelé pour le Serpentard. Dans sa maison, on avait tendance à faire les choses plus discrètement : les on-dit gouvernaient le monde des Serpentards après tout. Cependant, il estimait désormais qu'on n'avait pas vécu tant qu'on n'avait pas aidé Seamus Finnigan à descendre d'un toit après avoir Stupéfixé les bouledogues français de son flirt du soir !5

****************** RW & BZ ******************

« Un problème, ma mandarine ? » glissa Blaise en s'installant à ses côtés. Ron avait délaissé le salon depuis un moment, préférant le calme de leur petite terrasse de brique et du grand banc de teck où il les voyait déjà, passant de longues heures à lire, les soirs d'été. Le bruissement de la soirée s'écoulait paisiblement des portes-fenêtres, permettant à l'ancien Serpentard de faire d'une pierre deux coups : s'assurer que le moral de son amant ne subissait pas une chute brusque et surveiller de l'oreille l'absence de cris et de bruits de vaisselle fracassée sauvagement, signes révélateurs d'une bagarre hélas courante entre leur cercle d'amis respectifs.

« Percy vient de s'enfuir avec Parkinson.

—Pardon ?

—Oui. Il semblerait qu'à se croiser régulièrement chez nous, etc, etc. Ils veulent se marier à Vegas, Merlin seul sait pourquoi.

—Cela va déplaire à Adrian Pucey. Quand je pense que les parents de Pansy avaient dût mettre une telle dot sur la table pour lui trouver un futur mari sang-pur malgré l'opprobre sur leur nom, tout cette histoire quand elle avait voulu livrer Potter.

—Cela m'étonnerait grandement. Enfin, ses parents à elle vont piailler comme des Augurey trouvant un renard dans leur nid, mais Pucey se frottera sûrement les mains. En allant suspendre la cape de ta mère, tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé dans le placard.

—Pucey. Adrian Pucey. Dans notre placard. Je vais faire passer de l'antipuces partout.

—_Blaise_, concentre-toi, veux-tu ?

—Désolé, ma mandarine. Donc, sieur Pucey a envahi le placard. Pas seul, je suppose ?

—Oui. Avec Ginny. Et, franchement, j'aurais pu vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours très heureux d'ignorer l'étendue des tâches de rousseur de ma sœur.

— Je m'étonne que tu n'ais pas fait un scandale. Ta pure et délicate petite fleur de sœur aux mains du grand vilain Serpentard.

—Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait à Charlie le jour où il a effrayé un de ses rendez-vous ?

—J'avoue ignorer cette juteuse pièce d'information.

—Et cela restera ainsi, hors de question que je partage mon lit avec un type plein de terreurs nocturnes. Je suis sûr que Charlie dort avec une veilleuse maintenant.

—Peut-être alors que c'est les parents de Pucey qui devraient faire un scandale : leur pauvre et délicat petit garçon aux mains de la grande vilaine Gryffondor ! »

Ron éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Blaise. Les choses devenaient intéressantes quand ils durent se séparer pour aller au secours de leur mobilier : Harry avait fait une réflexion désobligeante à Malfoy et la contrariété de celui-ci prenait d'épiques proportions6.

Juste avant de passer la porte-fenêtre, Blaise attrapa la main de Ron et glissa :

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ton frère et Pansy, ta sœur et Pucey, deux autres couples mixtes ?

—Nous ne serons plus les seuls à prévenir Sainte Mangouste à l'avance quand on organise des soirées avec nos deux côtés ?

—Non. Enfin, si, mais pas que. Nous sommes des _précurseurs_ ! Mère avait bien toujours dit que je ferais de grandes choses. »

Et puis la conversation dut s'arrêter là, car sans leur intervention rapide, Draco Malfoy aurait réussi là où Voldemort avait lamentablement échoué et eut la peau de l'increvable Survivant.

****F.

1 La terreur de Ron n'était pas injustifiée. Ce qui avait commencé comme une saine compétition intellectuelle : qui aurait le plus d'ASPICS (Hermione), qui serait major de leur promotion à l'école des Potionnistes (Draco), qui serait le premier à voir ses travaux publiés dans la presse spécialisé (égalité) avait tourné au pugilat au point que le responsable de l'institut de recherches magiques où ils travaillaient avait cru bon de faire murer la porte de communication entre leurs laboratoires. Et d'y assigner un gobelin. Avec une masse. En fer rouillé, la masse.

2 La différence de numérotation entre nos deux héros venait d'un fait simple. Auror, Ron prenait en compte les données du Ministère sur Mme Zabini. Blaise, plus au fait des péripéties conjugales maternelles, ajoutait à ce compte le malheureux rencontré un jour par sa mère et lui lors de vacances au Chili. Il ne vécut pas assez pour revenir avec eux à Londres, mais Mme Zabini est désormais l'heureuse propriétaire d'un vignoble moldu chilien.

3 _Pas de galipettes avec les Sang de bourbe, mon fils. Ce n'est pas hygiénique et après les maladies que tu attraperais feraient pourrir et tomber ce qui fait la fierté de tous les Malefoy bien nés ! _

4 Les probabilités qu'il y ait du sang sur le papier peint tout neuf avant la fin de la soirée étaient suffisamment élevées sans y ajouter le relâchement du self-control impliqué par l'alcool. Blaise et Ron avaient donc choisi de rendre la soirée multivitaminée : pomme, raisin, mangue, banane, orange, ananas… Hélas, Seamus semblait avoir pris de l'avance. Blaise avait bien une réflexion à faire sur l'alcoolisme atavique des Irlandais en général et de Finnigan en particulier mais depuis qu'Hermione lui avait récité, sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, tous les cépages cultivés en Italie par ordre alphabétique, il était plutôt silencieux sur le sujet.

5 Non, ce n'était pas Marge Dursley. Le destin peut-être cruel envers les Irlandais, mais il y a des limites !

6 A savoir, il fallait espérer qu'Harry soit capable de respirer les narines pleines de cacahouètes


End file.
